<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Be Alright by antiquadove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909730">We'll Be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquadove/pseuds/antiquadove'>antiquadove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Chimera Ant Arc, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Killugon is friendship goals, Poor Killua, Protective Gon Freecs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquadove/pseuds/antiquadove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon finds Killua battered and bloody after he's been used as a human dartboard in episode 101. </p><p> </p><p> Immense, searing pain then struck through him. He had been turned over onto his back. Through his heavy lidded eyes, Killua saw the frantic face of someone above him. Through the haziness, the person was obviously saying something, but Killua heard nothing but an annoying buzzing. </p><p>Killua’s mouth turned upwards into a smile. Whoever this was, they were worried about him. It was a nice feeling. The face clearly belonged to the voice he had heard before. Home. Warmth. Friendship. </p><p>Then, there was the worst pain Killua had felt in his life, then all of a sudden, nothing. He was completely numb. He no longer felt the rocky ground beneath him. His cheek was pressed against something warm and there was something holding him beneath his knees. </p><p>I just want this to be over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gon’s hands were sweating so bad that he kept on nearly dropping his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Killua, pick up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the dead of night, deep in the forest and he had yet to reach Killua on his cellphone. Knuckle had told him to try to get a hold of Killua so they could all meet up to go over the plan to take down the prince of the Chimera ants. Gon knew that the plan was important, but at this point he couldn’t care less. Screw the plan. All that mattered was whether or not Killua was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon had sworn to protect Killua. He may not have said it outloud, but it was always in the back of his mind. Keep Killua safe. He deserves to be protected. To not feel any pain. Gon figured it was too late now. The moment they had split up in the woods, one or both of them was doomed to get hurt. Gon knew he should never have let Killua do the disruption plan on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Gon hissed. Yet again the phone went to voicemail. He shoved the device into his pocket and began to think. Where would he be? He heard on the news about the different towns evacuating. They were in order heading North. So Killua would likely be heading to the North most town to warn the citizens. Gon knew where he had to go. He took off, sprinting through the woods with one thought in his mind. Let Killua be ok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon leapt over fallen trees and dodged bushes, trying to ignore the panic that threatened to overtake him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, I’m never leaving him again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long have I been lying here for? Minutes? Hours? Days? I’m shocked I’m still alive. I guess it's the curse of all the bloodloss training my idiot family put me through. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua had been staring at the same spot on the ground for as long as he could remember. He had gotten to the point where he couldn’t move his eyes around. The once warm, red liquid that pooled around him, had started to turn brown and crusty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry Gon. I suppose I wasn’t any help after all. I’ve always been useless. I...I just thought I could be of some use to you. Maybe then I would be worth keeping around. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua knew that if there was any water left in him, tears would be filling his eyes right about now. There were so many holes in him that were barely oozing the last bits of blood from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What godforsaken force in this world is keeping me alive right now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, an image of a bright face flashed through his mind. The joy radiating from a simple smile was overwhelming. He looked like the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Gon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon was panting as he sprinted through the forest. Faster, faster, faster. All of a sudden he jolted to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that? It was a scent. A lovely, familiar scent that he knew so well. Killua. It was the smell of apples. It was a distinct smell that Gon just realized that he had been missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Gon didn’t even care if any chimera ants heard him. He gathered up all the air in his lungs that he possibly could and screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“KILLUA!” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yell echoed throughout the forest and soon faded into silence. There was no returning call. No sweet, familiar voice answering him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon growled in frustration and began climbing an oak tree. He reached the top and peered out onto the vast, pitch black horizon. Maybe, just maybe, there would be a silver head of hair peeking through the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, the wind picked up and the smell of apples became stronger. As did the horrid smell of something else. Gon scrunched up his nose. It was the nearly equally familiar scent of blood. Death. Those should never be associated with Killua’s scent. Not ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon picked up the direction of the wind and sprinted towards it. He could tell he was getting closer and closer judging by how strong the smell was. Gon could only hope that the stench of blood was coming from something Killua had defeated, and not from him himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trail led him to a cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pitch black and possibly a trap, but Gon didn’t think twice before stepping in. He tended to be rash if something had to do with his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killua?!” He yelled again. His ears perked up, listening for any sort of noise, but there was nothing. He followed the scent even farther into the cave. Suddenly, his sharp eyes picked up a hint of white far off. His heart started beating out of control as he raced over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming Killua.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua heard a muffled voice call his name. He knew it was familiar, at least it must be, judging by the warmth that spread through him. Home. That’s the word that came to his mind when he heard the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Save me. Please. I...whoever that is, please. I have someone I have to get back to, I’m sure of it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immense, searing pain then struck through him. He had been turned over onto his back. Through his heavy lidded eyes, Killua saw the frantic face of someone above him. Through the haziness, the person was obviously saying something, but Killua heard nothing but an annoying buzzing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua’s mouth turned upwards into a smile. Whoever this was, they were worried about him. It was a nice feeling. The face clearly belonged to the voice he had heard before. Home. Warmth. Friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, there was the worst pain Killua had felt in his life, then all of a sudden, nothing. He was completely numb. He no longer felt the rocky ground beneath him. His cheek was pressed against something warm and there was something holding him beneath his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want this to be over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon sprinted over to the barely recognizable form of his best friend. There were layers of blood, both dried and fresh, covering him. Bruises and literal holes were scattered across his once flawless, porcelain skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon didn’t even try to stop the panic from overtaking him. He frantically turned Killua over onto his back and cupped his battered face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Killua NO!!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Gon screamed in horror at the sight of him. He pressed his ear to Killua’s chest and felt a slight heartbeat. That meant hope. There was still time, there had to be. Killua had lasted this long, he’d have to last a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killua, don’t leave me. Please. This is all my fault but I’m gonna fix this, ok? I’m so sorry, please. Killua. This’ll all be fine. We’ll be alright, ok?” Gon let his tears stream down his face and drip onto Killua’s cheeks. They made little trails through the grime on his best friend's face as they fell onto his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon stood up and ever so gently picked up Killua. He held him with one arm beneath his knees and the other around his shoulders. He leaned Killua’s head so it was against his neck. He then took off out of the forsaken cave and into the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me Killua. You’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll never leave you again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten days had passed in the hospital. All of which consisted of Gon refusing to leave, despite Kurapika’s and Leorios efforts. Every night he would sleep in the same chair beside Killua’s bed. He wanted so much to sit with his friend in the bed and wrap his arms around him, but he didn’t want Killua to wake up and be uncomfortable with it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon sat in the chair and picked up Killua’s mummified hand. He told him cheerful stories about whale island and how he wanted to take Killua there once he was better. Gon would laugh at the stories he told, and not even minutes later, would be sobbing at the state of his friend. Kurapika and Leorio would watch from outside the room, devastated at the sight. They had both rushed to the hospital the moment they had gotten the tearful call from Gon. It was the most heartbreaking call they had ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua died 4 times. Each time it had been harder to bring him back. Leorio had stressed the fact that if Killua hadn’t had the upbringing that he did, he wouldn’t have made it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon was on his 17th retelling of how he had caught the biggest fish on Whale Island, when Killua woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve loved to see it, Killua, I felt the pulling on my pole and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tugged on it with all your strength, which made the fish fly into the air so high, you would’ve been so impressed.” Killua finished the story for him. “I’ve heard that story 17 times now Gon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon’s jaw dropped. Killua had opened his eyes, with a soft smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Killua!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gon leapt up from his seat and waved his arms around. “Uh...uh...I want to hug you but I don’t want to hurt youuuu!” Tears welled up in Gon’s eyes and he pressed the red button that would summon doctor Leorio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua opened up his bandaged arms and sighed good-naturedly. “You can hug me. But remember, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that initiated it, ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon squealed and pulled Killua against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really thought I had lost you. Killua, I’m so glad you’re ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon squeezed his friend a little tighter and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kept on telling me that I would be fine. I guess I didn’t have the strength to refuse!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon pulled back from the hug and grinned at the blush on his best friend's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did say that we’d be alright, didn’t I. I guess whatever I say will come true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua shrugged and looked down at his bandaged hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you, you know. I listened to every word you said. Every story you told me. I bet I could recite them all right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon’s eyes widened. “Really? Well then you’d know that I’m never letting you do anything by yourself ever again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua turned bright red. “Gon! You can’t just say stuff like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon laughed. “I mean missions Killua!” He giggled. “Even missions to the grocery store!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua rolled his eyes. “I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you heard me talking about how I want to take you to Whale Island once you’re healed up, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua nodded. “Of course I did. But what about the mission? The Chimera ants?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon smiled and took Killua’s hand. “You’ve done enough, ok? You’re gonna rest. Kurapika, Netero, Knuckle and Shoot are taking care of them as we speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really. They’re gonna be fine, so the only thing you need to be focusing on is healing so we can go have some fun at Whale Island. Deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: I decided to write that bit just after watching episode 101. I was legit crying when Killua was bleeding and you could even see the light leave his eyes...so sad.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want to :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>